pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
E. Donald Two-Rivers
E. Donald '"'Eddie"' Two-Rivers' (July 29, 1945 - December 27, 2008), sometimes known as Donald Two-River, was a Native American poet, playwright, and spoken-word performer. Life Two-Rivers was Anishinaabe (the Native American tribe also known as the Ojibwa or Chippewa) He was born and raised in Emo township, Ontario, Canada. He came to Chicago at 16. He took up writing while behind bars for attempted robbery."E. Donald Two-Rivers 1945-2008: Ojibwa poet, playwright," Chicago Tribune, January 8, 2009. Web, May 8, 2013. Two-Rivers has been an activist for Native rights since the 1970s. He is also an accomplished poet. A critic of "victim politics", Two-Rivers is a strong supporter of programs that give disadvantaged Native peoples the chance to stand on their own two feet. He had been critical of Euro-American directors and actors in the past, saying that "I believe that for non-Natives to perform a Native American play, they would first have to undergo a certain level of sensitivity training. In fact, I would require it for any of my plays." E. Donald Two-Rivers was the founding (Artistic Director) of the Chicago-based Red Path Theater Company. In 2007, he returned to Chicago, to work on his last book In the Spirit of the Coyote. He died December 27, 2008. Recognition Two-Rivers was awarded the Iron Eyes Cody Award for Peace in 1992. He won the American Book Award for Survivor's Medicine in 1999. Publications Poetry *''A Dozen Cold Ones''. Chicago: March/Abrazo Pres, 1992. ISBN: 1877636150 *''Skins: Drum beats from city streets''. Washington, DC: Barrick, 1994. *''Pow-Wows, Fat Cats, and other Indian tales.'' Mammoth, 2009,Powwows, Fat Cats, and Other Indian Tales, Google Books. Web, May 8, 2013. ISBN 0980010268 Plays *''Briefcase Warriors: Stories for the stage''. Norman, OK: University of Oklahoma Press, 2000. ISBN 0806133015 Short fiction *''A Dozen Cold Ones from Two Rivers''. Chicago, IL: MARCH/Abrazo Press, 1992. *''Survivors' Medicine: Short stories''. Norman : University of Oklahoma Press, 1998. ISBN 080613092X Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Drexel College.E. Donald Two-Rivers (1945-2008), Native American Authors, iSchool at Drexel College of Information Science & Technology. Web, May 8, 2013. Plays *''Chili Corn'' *''Coyote Sits In Judgement'' *''Forked Tongues'' *''I Aint Tonto'' *''No Honors Today'' *''Old Indian Trick'' *''Peeking Out Of Ameriks Museums'' *''Pow-Wow Posse'' *''Red Requiem - A Political Intrigue On City Streets'' *''Shattered Dream'' *''Sunka Cheslie (The Urban Pile)'' *''Survivors Medicine'' *''Whats Buzzin Cousin?'' *''Winter Summit'' Audio / video *''Eddie Two-Rivers: Native poet'' (VHS). College of DuPage Audio, Radio and Television Services, 1999. See also *Native American poets *List of U.S. poets *List of English-language playwrights References Notes External links ;Audio / video *Audio clips of Two-Rivers reading his own work ;Books *E. Donald Two-Rivers at Amazon.com ;About *E. Donald Two-Rivers (1945-2008) at Native American Authors *Two-Rivers, E. Donald (Eddie) at Mammoth Publications *E. Donald Two-Rivers at e-poets network *Complete guide to the plays at Doollee.com Category:Native American writers Category:Ojibwe people Category:American poets Category:1945 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Native American dramatists and playwrights Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets